


What a beautiful Nightmare

by Cryophobia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Angst, Choking, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rape, Smut, Smutshots, Stranger - Freeform, hole in the wall, oneshots, stuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryophobia/pseuds/Cryophobia
Summary: Smutshots between my own OCs, nothing more, nothing less. If there are things you'd like me to write, feel free to request them. I will only be writing on my OCs, but I might write on fandom characters if I know the fandom, or if I feel interested in it.This book will contain Non-con elements. In fact, most of the content will very likely be non-con or dubcon in some elements. Trigger warnings will be posted on each page so you know what to avoid and what you'd like to read. That being said - I do not condone rape IRL. This is just fiction.
Relationships: Kyosuke/Sosuke, OC/OC, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, XinYang/Rue
Kudos: 6





	1. Requests and Cautions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up : Much of the things I write are problematic, potentially triggering, and non-con and rape based. It involves unhealthy relationships, toxic behaviour, violent tendencies and so on.
> 
> However, if you're cautious - every chapter has Content Warnings above it to detail exactly what is involved (ex - TW : Incest ) so you can avoid specific chapters and read the ones you want to read. Please note that I do not, and will never, condone rape, abuse, drugging, manipulation and so on. These are just fantasies and fictional stories for entertainment, nothing more.

**Wait! Before you read...**

Please note that everything I write is usually for my own interest and enjoyment, and as such, I frequently cater to my own kinks and desires. I only do OCs, and usually these writings are born from scenarios that exist from their own canon and I wanted to explore the what-ifs that might have happened if it took a different turn. As such, many of these are likely Porn-with-plot, but some may be Porn without plot. Nevertheless, if you do want me to write on certain kinks, please do comment or inbox me.

Let me know what you think about my work! You can request specific fandoms too, but unless they're something I know, I'll likely use my own OCs for those scenarios if they fit them.

Things I can/will do :

  * Non-con/dub-con
  * Vanilla (sometimes)
  * BDSM, impact play, minor gore and injury, cuts, scars, drug use, somophilia
  * Incest
  * Male x Male
  * Monsters/Aliens (to an extent)
  * Smut with underage characters - but only at 16+. I will NOT do IRL 16+ people. 



Things I will not do :

  * Scat, piss, vomit, Vore, M!preg or preg in general, 
  * I will NOT do anything child related, including age play between adults. I am not comfortable with this type of content. 
  * Female x Male or Female x Female. I'm not comfortable writing female characters.
  * Real people x real people. I can do personas like Egos or RP characters, but I will not accept requests for real people like Septiplier. I can do their egos like Danti.



If you have a request and what you want isn't on the list, feel free to ask anyway. Just know I write fairly slowly, but I'll let you know if I'm working on the chapter or not, or if I'm comfortable writing a kink or scene you've requested.


	2. A Cage of Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters involved : Xin Yang and Rue.  
> Potential triggers : Rape, choking, hitting, disassociation
> 
> Scene : Xin Yang was a soldier trained by Rue and is his worker and commander of a small platoon. He betrayed his own lover - Aki a year ago for treason against the King, and in an ironic turn of events, has been captured by his superior, Rue, for organizing a rebellion against the King.

Held down by soldiers, Xin Yang stopped his struggles, his body trembling from exertion and pain. His bones ached, his knees burned from being forced onto the ground, and his breath was ragged, filled with pain and anxiety. His bedroom had been forced into, and his commander - Rue - seemed to give no concern to his writhing form, thumbing through the documents that he'd splayed across the desk, flipping through them as if he was doing nothing more than browsing a flyer. Like he hadn't just confirmed he had planned to usurp the King.

"How disappointing, Xin Yang. And here I was with expectations that you would make a great leader." He spared a glanced towards him, smiling - but there was no kindness in that gaze. It was filled with nothing but amusement and a glint of excitement - like he'd found the perfect reason to ruin him. But he didn't look up. Xin Yang stayed quiet, gritting his teeth and refused to look up. Quietly, though he knew he'd been caught red handed, he spoke.

"...They are not mine."

A laugh broke out, amused and in disbelief, and his superior shook his head at him. "Not yours ? Of course, of course. These aren't your papers, they simply have your hand writing on them. Of course they've simply appeared in your room to frame you. Yes, all those weeks of sneaking around went unnoticed and we didn't catch you stealing weaponry. No, they aren't yours. We must have imagined it all." Rue smiled. "We're not so stupid, Xin Yang. How cute of you to think that'd work. But I suppose your lover was such an idiot, wasn't he ? Its no wonder you've come to believe anyone would trust your horrible lies."

"He was not."

When Rue looked back at him again, Xin Yang was staring back, an intense, burning rage in his eyes. But all he received in return was a smile that was everything but kind, setting the papers down and walking over to him, kneeling down and gripping his chin harshly, forcing him to stay looking at him, his hold so tight it hurt. "When I tell the King what you've done... Oh, the things I will do to you..."

There was a cold chill that went up his spine and he suppressed an anxious shudder. "Take him away, and make sure to be gentle. I wouldn't want him to be all bruised and broken before I get the chance to play with him." Rue mused, staring at him, before finally letting go of his chin, letting Xin Yangs head fall, quietly defeated. There was little for him to do right now. For now, Rue had papers to organize and present, and a favour to request of his beloved King. After all, he'd been so carefully serving him the past year - he was sure His Majesty wouldn't mind letting him have a small reward.

* * *

The cell was bitter, cold and dark, but Xin Yang could not complain, his back pressed against the wall, shivering slightly. It was an ironic twist of events. Just a year ago, he'd arrested hundreds for forming a rebellion and executed them too. Now here he sat - in a cell, arrested for treason against the King, and he quietly laughed even though his voice trembled and quivered. How could he have been so stupid ?

"Breaking down already ? Come now. You're not going to ruin my fun for me, are you ?" Xin Yang immediately tensed up when he heard the voice, refusing to look towards him. He could hear footsteps, and the wisp of flame and shadow across the floor in front of him as a figure closed, his heart thundering in his chest. The cell doors slid open, and a moment later, he felt a familiar hand grip him - but this time, it reached his throat, tightening hard and lifting him upwards, and alarmed, he jolted, his hands gripping against the arm holding him and clawed against it for air. All he could see in Rue's eyes was amusement and curiosity, and a storm of anger hiding behind his sadistic desires.

"Look at me when I speak to you, soldier. Did becoming a traitor make you forget all your training ?" His grip tightened, and it felt like he was going to break his neck, gasping for air as he forced himself to look away in spite and anger. Annoyed, Rue only dug his fingers in deeper, letting his nails sink in harshly against the sensitive skin and earning a flinch, before he finally released him, letting Xin Yang fall to the ground, choking and gasping for air. It was so hard to breathe, his vision black and blurry as he held onto his neck, the bruising, stinging pain in his neck mixed with the breathlessness made it hard to keep himself upright, pushing himself off the floor, and Rue only stood and watched, the light demeanour gone and replaced with boiling annoyance. 

"Don't feed him - don't give him a single drop of water. I want him to have nothing more than a cold cell, and his own regrets." There was a sharp anger in his voice, and he knew - once this light punishment was over, Rue would come back with much more agony planned. "Remember Xin Yang. Everything that happens to you - is your fault."

He couldn't respond, doubled over on the ground and gasping for breath and air, his tears blurring his vision, though all he could see was the ground below him. But he heard the cell door shut, heard it click and lock, and he heard the sound of footsteps fading. And with burning spite, he slid against the wall, propping himself against it and closed his eyes, heaving, his lungs burning and a sob breaking out between each struggling breath.

* * *

The days passed by slowly, and he heard nothing of what happened after. He didn't know if they ever made his crimes public, if they'd found and executed the rebellion. If he'd been labelled as dead, or if they claimed him a traitor under investigation. No one told him anything - and as the guards passed to ensure he didn't escape, they did as Rue commanded him. No food - no water. Just a cold cell and his own regret. And by the third day, he barely had the energy to move. Xin Yang had never been good at taking care of himself, and ever since he'd betrayed his lover to the King, he had been even worse at it. Skipping meals, eating only when necessary, exhausted and sleep deprived, and now, with three days without water or food, it had taken the worse toll possible.

He didn't want to move, his body burned with hunger and he was so, so tired. There was a quiet realisation that he would die a traitor - dead in a cell, and he quietly wondered if his lover was okay. If he'd escaped like he had hoped he did. If he was building an army stronger than before, or if he'd gone into hiding. He wondered how he'd felt when he betrayed him. When his heart broke seeing all the proof of his crimes, when he'd outed him as a rebel, a traitor and an enemy of the kingdom. He wondered if this was karma - a bittersweet revenge that lead him to take the same route.

A rebel, a traitor - and an enemy of the kingdom. He quietly laughed, weak and exhausted - maybe they were a much better fit than he thought.

"Something funny, soldier ?" Rue's voice was pounding against his head and he shuddered, coiling in on himself against the floor, blooming with irritation, and he refused to respond, or acknowledge him. He could hear the metal doors opening, and he shut his eyes, numbly wondering if he stayed still long enough, he'd leave him alone. But instead, he felt fingers run through his hair and yank - hard - ripping him upwards and he cried out, weakly reaching up to support himself, forcing himself upwards - kneeling and facing Rue, his patience wearing thin and his anger tucked away, though he felt it full force.

"There. Thats the sound I was looking for." Rue's smile was cruel and sadistic, and played with his pain, and Xin Yangs gaze back was nothing short of rage and hatred. "Come now, don't look at me like that. All I wanted was to make sure you were still alive." He chuckled, but he didn't let go. It felt like his hair was being ripped out of his skull, stinging in pain as he glared up at Rue. There was little he could do - the guards would stop him if he tried to escape, if he hit him, Rue would hit him back thrice as hard - but it still hurt, and the hopeless reality still did little to temper his anger and spite, even as Rue casually examined him, his eyes running from the messy, tangled mess of his hair, gripped tightly in his hands, to his rugged shirt and pants. At the slips of exposed skin, and he seemed to hum in playful wonder.

"Water." Rue finally let go of his hair, and Xin Yang immediately slumped, his head aching from the stinging pull, and his headache bloomed worse. He could see Rue taking a bucket of water from the guards, a quiet mutter between them both, before both the guards took a turn to leave - and he swore he saw a look of pity on their features when they looked at him.

The door shut with a quiet thud, and he screamed when a flood of icy cold water fell over him, drenching him entirely and making him flinch back from how started he was. His entire body shook from the cold of the cell, and the water made it worse, trembling as Rue laughed, amused by his reaction. "That should wake you a little more, hm ? Rub some of the grease off you." He knelt down in front of him, staring smugly at Xin Yangs glaring face, knowing full well the power he held when he couldn't risk doing anything. Fighting back would just lead to more pain, but the rage was still building. "Go ahead. Drink. I'm sure you won't last a day more without water - or... is your intention to die here, like some pathetic, spineless traitor ?" Rue was edging him on, taunting him, he knew, but in spite - he didn't want to listen. "Fuck you." He growled at him, his voice quivering from how cold it was and how much he was shaking. He didn't want to die either, but a small part of him knew - or at least believed - that Rue wouldn't let him die. He was his new 'plaything'. He wouldn't let him die.

But he would definitely hurt him.

"Are you deaf ? Truly you have forgotten all your training, haven't you ? I told you to drink, soldier, Not speak." In a split second, he felt something grab him and a moment later, his head was slammed onto the hard stone ground, gritting back a cry of pain, the wet, grating feeling of the floor rubbing against his skin stung and burned, and it only worsened as Rue grated his face against the floor. "Go ahead, drink. I'm waiting." 

It was clear he didn't plan to release him until he did as he was told, but still - Xin Yang bitterly refused, trembling on the floor, his skin crying out in pain as he bit own and suppressed the hurt. And when he still refused - Rue lifted his head up and slammed him down against the ground again, and this time - it earned another trembling yell, the pain thudding through his head. "Disobedient. Careless. Stupid. Can you not follow a single damned request ?" Rue's voice growled, scraping Xin Yangs face against the ground, applying so much pressure against his head that it might grate off skin. But he released, angry, and Xin Yang felt him push his body, forcing him onto his back, laid down in a puddle of dirty water, his face stained with his own held back tears and bitter water.

And even when Rue forced him still, his hands gripping hard against his wrists, he still snarled. "I'll never listen to the likes of you." A hard slap followed immediately after, and the force was so hard his vision went white, his entire body went still for a moment as the numb shock disappeared and was replaced with harsh pain. 

"Oh no, not yet. But I'll make you listen. It seems like you've forgotten everything I ever taught you... but no matter." There was a gentle touch against his cheek that felt startlingly different, tracing against the stinging red skin on his cheek. "There is always time to relearn it all." A shiver ran through his body at his words, but he didn't get the chance to question what it meant. "Let's start, shall we ?"

* * *

The room was so cold. The floor was freezing, and his body trembled, burning with disgust and hate every time he felt Rue's fingers run across his bare body, thumbing over his exposed nipples. His wrists had been tied together with rope, chaffing and scratching against skin and his clothes stripped away, his back lying against sticky, cold wet floor and he bitterly kept his lips shut, his voice silent even as he pinched and tugged over his sensitive nipples, as he played and experimented with his trembling body.

"It always left me to wonder who exactly was the one on top in your relationship with Aki, hm ? Did you do this to him ? Touch and play with his body, tease him until he cried ? Or... did he touch you instead ?" He tensed up, trying to repress a moan when he pinched his nipple hard, rolling it between his fingers, twisting it with a mix of pain and sensitive pleasure. "I,I'm not- t,telling you anything-" Xin Yang forced out the words, refusing to make a single sound that implied he felt anything but hatred and disgust, even as he gripped his chin, forced him to turn towards Rue, and his captor saw that unmistakable fear and anxiety in his eyes, and his smile stretched wider. "Oh, it will be fun breaking you - taking and using every single part of your body until you're broken and mine." His thumb gently ran over his soft lips, rugged by days of not drinking.

"I will n,never- I will never be yours." He snarled back, so tempted to bite down against his finger, but he feared he'd strike him right after. "Oh no, not yet. But you will. Once I show you how good I can make you feel... how much pain I can give you." He smiled, chuckling. "You'll become nothing more than an obedient little whore, doing everything you can to please your Master." And when Xin Yangs lips parted to protest, Rue pressed himself against them instead, and it was nothing gentle when he bit down against his lips, forcing them open with a gasp and he couldn't do anything but struggle and squirm underneath his figure - weakened by starvation and dehydration, pushing hard against him.

Rue's tongue forced itself into his mouth, and he grimaced at how disgusting it tasted and felt, how much he hated the feeling of his tongue exploring his mouth, claiming over every single part of him and brushing against his own tongue, swirling around it, his own disgusted moans muffled against his lips, unable to hold them when he'd forced his lips open with his fingers. And when he felt Rue pull himself closer against him, his desperation peaked and he sharply bit down as hard as he could against his tongue, earning a sharp yell of pain, and he finally pulled away, leaving Xin Yang trembling on the floor, his chest heaving as Rue wiped his mouth, the stain of red so visible against his hand, and the rage in his eyes sent a wave of regret through him.

"You shouldn't have done that." 

A hand came forward and wrapped around his neck, the squeeze so much harsher and tighter than before, and he choked, immediately gasping for air, writing against his hold - but there was so little he could do with his hands bound. He couldn't even properly claw against his tight hold, couldn't even struggle as he felt a second hand trail down to his thighs, a tight hold groping and feeling against his skin, desperately trying to shut his legs and stop him from touching him. But it was hard when he was focusing on breathing, on trying not to pass out, and he let out a choked whine when he felt his hand pry his legs apart, Rue's knees propped against them to keep him from forcing them close again - and just as his lungs began to burn horribly and his vision started to spot, he released him again and he gasped out, rasping for air as Rue immediately turned his focus elsewhere, knowing full well Xin Yang would be too light headed to try anything else.

Rue pushed his legs upwards, letting them rest against his shoulders and fully exposing Xin Yang to him. His entire body was trembling - a mixture of pain, cold and fear, and he could see the quiet realization and denial spreading through his teary eyes as his hands ran from his knees down to his thighs, to the trembling, twitching cock between his legs, and his soft, exposed hole, his entire body flinching when he brushed a finger against it.

"I'd been planning to be gentle with you, Xin Yang, truly, I was. After all, everyone's first should be special." No, he wasn't - not at all. But he wanted to see the regret in his eyes, wanted to see how much he wished he'd just let him do whatever he wanted to him to begin with. But he couldn't lie that he enjoyed the struggle, enjoyed how much he fought, or the tears in his eyes and the way his body trembled and flinched away from his touch. Gods, he loved it all.

"But now I'm not so sure I should. After you've been so disobedient to your trainer - I don't think you deserve a single ounce of pleasure." A finger forced itself into Xin Yangs body and he couldn't hold back - crying out in pain as his entire body tensed up and tightened around his finger, writing, biting down hard against his lip to muffle the next moan as he felt it push deeper into his body, roughly thrusting in and out of him, his fingers curling up against his tight walls. Rue ignored the muffled whimpers of pain as he forced a second finger into him, feeling his body tense up more and more as he moved them roughly, forcing them in and out of his body, stretching it open, forcing his body to open up to him. He wasn't an idiot - and neither was this for Xin Yangs comfort or pleasure. With his body so tense and tight, so unused - it would be impossible to force himself in without stretching him open first.

"Look at you, writhing and squirming against my touch. Do you enjoy it, Xin Yang ? Do you like the way I touch you ? The way I use your body like a toy ?" A third finger slid into his body and Xin Yang whined, trying to push him away, but all Rue did was pull him in closer, curling his fingers up against his walls, trying to find the spot that would make him melt - make him moan and relax, force his body to want him and open itself up quicker. But the rest of him didn't idle either, letting his lips wander against his legs, across the soft, plush skin, biting down against his inner thigh, feeling Xin Yangs body tense up, but the whine was unmistakable. Pain - and a mewling sense of forced pleasure, and a sickening realisation crossed his mind as he noticed his cock twitch.

He liked pain.

"I w,would- never like this - I w,would- never-" he didn't want to tell him he hated it, didn't want to give him a single ounce of leverage as he bit down sharply against his inner thigh again, straining a moan when he sucked against the stinging pain, his tongue running over the injury. He couldn't focus, couldn't do anything but squirm as his fingers continued to roughly thrust into him, dry and burning with nothing but painful agony - but the moment he felt them brush against a deep part of him, he couldn't hold back the startled, crying moan, and he felt the fingers stop.

Slowly, they dragged over his walls, curling hard against his walls, and he tried to hold back, tried to strain the shuddering echo of pleasure that left him, mingled with stinging pain, and he saw the smirk cross Rue's features. "I think you're ready." His fingers rubbed against that one spot inside of him hard enough to make him squirm and writhe, whimpering as he slowly dragged them out of him, leaving his body empty and hollow, a disgusting emptiness where his fingers used to be, and he hated it. But he hated the feeling of something larger pressing against his hole instead - hated the amount of fear that rooted in himself, hated the way Rue pushed against his legs, the stinging, aching pain from the uncomfortable position, and he shut his eyes. He refused to watch Rue push into him, the tip of his cock already slipping into his stretched hole. He refused to watch that sadistic grin, to see him use his body like a toy.

"Enjoy this, Xin Yang, because you're never going to experience anything but this for the rest of your worth." 

His entire body went rigid and tense, crying out as he felt his cock force into him, pushing against his tight, trembling walls and pushing deeper and deeper until he felt like his entire body would give in and succumb to the pain. It felt like forever - felt like agony as he entered him inch by inch, and he still refused to open his eyes, refused to watch Rue's content and satisfaction, enjoying the way his body tightened around his cock deliciously like it was trying to trap him inside his body, like it wanted him even though Xin Yang didn't. His body was so tight, and he didn't stop or give him time to adjust at all, letting his cock force in deeper and deeper until he couldn't - until the base of his cock was pressed against his trembling hole, and he relished in the way Xin Yangs body quivered, how soft he felt, how good he felt when he looked so terrified, so submissive and quiet, doing everything to keep himself from breaking into sobs, even though he could see the tears brimming in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

What a beautiful, pathetic sight.

Rue rolled his hips, letting his cock pull back, and push back into his body, his own groan quiet against the trembling whimper, and he let himself move, his hands gripping hard against his thighs, forcing his legs apart wider, thrusting in and out of him roughly despite the protesting cries of pain. It was so hard to push into him when his body was still so tight, and he was so tense - but he didn't care. It would either adjust to him, or he would force it to. "I want to hear you, soldier. Don't keep all those sounds to yourself." He leaned closer, towering over his trembling body, and when he pulled closer, he could hear the sniffling, strained sobs, and cries of pain, he could see just how much he was crying - how hard he was shaking, and it fueled his arousal even more, his thrusts growing more rapid as he slammed his cock into him, earning a new sound he hadn't heard just yet.

A writhing cry of pleasure and pain. 

"Good boy." Xin Yang twisted with disgust at the praise, trying to pull his hands up to muffle the disgusting, horrible cries and moans, trying to strain his pathetic sobs as he felt Rue fuck him - deeper and deeper, and every sting and shock of pleasure when his cock slammed against it made him cry out even louder with a pleasure he didn't want to feel. His body adjusted to his size, and all the stinging pain he'd clung onto to ground himself was slowly fading, and he desperately clawed it back, desperately trying to hold onto the agony. "Thats it - relax into me. Cry and beg for me with your body, beg for mercy and pleasure." Rue purred softly into his ear, biting down against his earlobe as he felt his tight entrance relax, listening to the strained cries and moans melt from pain to a stinging pleasure, and he watched his resolve and dignity dissolve to nothing, watched the disgusted realization as Xin Yangs body forced him to enjoy this sickening play.

And he loved it - loved how absolutely defeated he looked, how betrayed he felt by his body as his cock hit his prostate again and he saw his eyes blink open, his mouth gasping with intense pleasure as he angled himself to slam into it again and again - wanting to see him struggle and writhe, to tremble, his hard cock living proof that his body had won - succumbed to the pleasure while his mind still battled. He hated it - he hated it so much. He hated the fact that he couldn't restrain his moans anymore, he hated listening to himself cry out and whimper, hated the way his body filled with need and want even though he felt nothing but disgust and hatred as Rue chased his own pleasure, chased his own desire and need, thrusting into his body relentlessly and forced it to submit to the pleasure.

And all he could think about Aki. All he could think about was how much he missed him - how much he regretted betraying him, regretted not questioning him, regretted turning him into the king, blinded by loyalty - and look where that took him. Raped by his superior, his body burning with a lust he didn't want, his voice drowned in pleasure and moans that he was trying so desperately to conceal and failing, his legs limp and weak, and when Rue leaned down to kiss him again, all he did was give in, his muffled sobs and moans lost between the groans of pleasure, lost between the haze of forced euphoria -and he thought of Aki.

He thought of Aki's lips against his own, the way he felt in his arms, and he gave in, his name on his lips, drowned out by the feeling of his tongue exploring him, tasting him - taking every last bit of resolve he had and breaking it. The pleasure peaked, and he felt Rue's thrusts grow more and more erratic, flooding him with even more intense pleasure as his cock slammed into him harder - rougher, and his own cock twitched, dribbled with precum, and the wetness inside him made it easier for him to thrust into him, easier for him to fuck and ram into his body like he was nothing more than a toy.

Xin Yang came first, his scream muffled against Rue's lips, weak and trembling as his entire body climaxed - his cock spurting with cum, spilling over his own stomach and staining Rue's shirt, but he didn't seem to care - or bother slowing down. He just kept moving into him, flooding him with more pleasure, forcing his cock to jolt and spill with cum, his entire body shuddering as he continued to fuck him dry - draining him of every bit of cum he had.

And he didn't stop after he was done either, pulling away form the kiss with a dry gasp, and Xin Yangs weak moans came so much more frequent, unrestrained and apathetic, his body force fed the pleasure he didn't want, and he sobbed when he felt his cock twitch inside his walls, tears rolling down his face and his breath hitch when he felt Rue cum inside of him, a sticky, disgusting warmth spreading through his body as he felt him spill his seed into his body. Even as Rue breathed, the cell filled with nothing but dry gasps and his own crying - Xin Yang didn't stop thinking about Aki. He kept thinking of the pleasant, good memories, kept dreaming of his touch, dreaming of him being by his side again, fueled by his own regret and loneliness, and only his body reacted with a shudder as Rue pulled out of him the trickling sensation of wet, hot cum pooling out of his entrance and sticking to his thighs making it shudder.

"What a good boy. So quiet and obedient for me." Xin Yang flinched when Rue touched him, his finger grazing around his twitching, sore entrance, sticky cum slowly dripping out of him, and he whimpered when his finger slipped in, thrusting in and out of it slowly, forcing more cum to spill out of him in the most disgusting way, a weak moan leaving him when he felt his finger curl up against the sensitive spot inside of him.

He hated it. He hated this so much.

But he didn't resist him, couldn't force himself to when his body felt so broken and used - when he felt so hollow, and he didn't move when Rue pulled is finger out and pressed the cum coated digit against his lips, coaxing him to part them. He didn't think he could handle another punishment, didn't think he could handle it if he decided to hit him again, so quietly - he parted his lips, and let him push it into his mouth, rubbing the bitter, salty taste of cum against his tongue, coaxing him to suck and lick it, only pulling it out when his finger was clean, satisfied.

"Since you've decided to be such a good boy, I'll have the guards bring you food and water. Make sure to eat, or I'll be sure to force it down your throat." Rue stood up, not bothering to untie or cover his naked body from the cold of the room. He knew this obedience was temporary, drowned in disassociation and despair from being taken. The next time he came back - Xin Yang would be just as defiant as he was earlier, and he'd break him. Again, and again - day after day, he would break that will into desperate, hopeless fragments, and he'd build him again into his perfect slave. Until then, he fixed himself, stepping out to leave so he could wash the cum off his clothes and return to work.

Next time, he'd be sure to enjoy himself more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. I've been wanting to write out this scene for a long time, but never had the chance to.


	3. Helpless and Pathetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters involved : Sosuke, Kyosuke  
> Potential triggers : Rape, toxic relationship, unknown stranger, some blood and small injuries
> 
> Scene : Sosuke gets stuck in a wall trying to rush towards a planned date. His lover is fed up helping him and this time, decides to just watch instead.

"Sosuke..." He looked up at the sound of his voice, his own embarrassment crossing over his features fairly quickly, his own expression teary eyed and awkward. Kyosuke, however - looked annoyed and frustrated with him. "I'd waited for you for an hour, and _this_ is where you ended up ?" He heaved a loud, exasperated sigh, kneeling down so he could face him properly. Sosuke had never been a tall person, but being stuck and wedged like this in the wall, he was even smaller. "It's not like I had meant to." He muttered quietly, folding his arms across his chest and looking away, as if he'd be able to escape the judgement if he did. He'd been running late for their date, and in an attempt to get a shortcut, he'd tried to wriggle himself through the hole in the wall and severely miscalculated exactly how thin he needed to be to get through. His arms and head had gone through fine with a little planning but his waist had gotten stuck quickly.

The sharp edges of the rock dug into his skin, and pushing backwards hurt, and pulling forward only did nothing. This was a predicament to say the least, and he was not proud of what he'd gotten himself into.

"I woke up late." He whined, trying to push against the wall again, only to earn no progress, sighing. "Can you just help me ? Please ?" It had been annoying, it hurt, he was tired and it was hot. He just wanted to go back to their date and pretend this embarrassing scene never happened. But the expression on his boyfriend said he planned otherwise. "No. Get out of it yourself." Kyosuke sat back, watching his expression cross into startled shock. "What ?! Kyosuke!" He whined, trying to push himself out again, only to wince.

He'd been trying for a full hour! What more is he supposed to do ? His boyfriend must've sensed his whining expression because he spoke up before he could. "No. Every time I help you, you seem to get into an even worse situation. Figure it out yourself." It was part true. Whenever he messed up - Kyosuke often ended up fixing it for him. Fights, mistakes - even stupid mishaps that could've been avoided where he'd broken things or messed up. But he had never exactly been kind about it either. What qualified as him 'messing up' was a very low bar. Even mispronouncing a word often ended with annoyance, and Sosuke's expression soured into bitter spite as Kyosuke made a show of sitting down in front of him and leaning against the column, pulling his phone out. "When you figure it out, then we can go on a date." He waved as if to dismiss him, his attention entirely elsewhere now as Sosuke boiled in frustrated and humiliation.

He groaned, slumping slightly, annoyed. It seems like he wasn't going to be much help, and looking around, he wasn't sure what he could do. The hole itself was pretty tight, cinched around his waist. At least he had his arms, but even the shoving and punching he'd done against the cracked hole had done very little. He'd wrung his fingers through the very small space to try and move some of the cracked concrete off, but it just cut his fingers and made the edges even sharper. Still, he didn't bother asking or help. Kyosuke didn't plan to help him, and even if he did, he no longer wanted it.

So he resorted to struggling. Moving, he tried to prop his legs against the wall on the opposite side, grimacing as he pushed and shoved, but he couldn't get much through and it ended up grinding roughly against the curve of his back. At least behind him was an alley, so no one else would have to see the embarrassing sight of his torso sticking out of the wall, but still... it was humiliating.   
Pushing forward didn't do much either - his waist was entirely stuck and his hips couldn't fit through, and it hurt too much for him to want to try even more than he already did earlier. Still - he didn't give in, squirming and wriggling, moving his legs wildly to try and somehow force himself through - and the longer he did it, the more hopeless he felt and more he succumbed to the thought of regretfully asking Kyosuke to help him. Or, at least until he heard footsteps coming closer.

Optimistic, he straightened up, his movements stilling, eager to prove that he didn't need Kyosuke to help him. He'd get someone else, and he waited quietly while his boyfriend scrolled through his phone idly, texting, ignoring his struggling and attempts to crawl out of the hole himself. But his optimism did not last for long, tensing up when he felt a hand press against his hip, resting against it.

"U,um..." His voice was wavering and uncertain, slowly growing uncomfortable. "A,are- Is someone over there ? Are you going to help me out ?" He asked, staring intensely at Kyosuke, a cold sense of fear in him, trying to signal to him that _someone_ was touching him. That he needed help without alarming the other person. But instead of a response, he felt hands wander against his hips, slowly rubbing against the smoothness of his jeans, around the curve of his hips, down to his legs, tightly shut to keep him from touching more, though whoever it was didn't seem to care.

Fingers prodded against his thighs, caressing them and forcing them between his legs, prying them apart, and he felt those same fingers trail upwards against his inner thighs until it cupped the middle of his hips, slow fingers circling forwards until it was touching his cock through his jeans, and he bit down against his lips, quietly trembling.  
  


"K,Kyosuke-" His quiet whimper was barely audible, but it earned the attention of his lover, who looked at him, bored and almost looking annoyed at the act that he'd dared to call for him after his previous statements. But he didn't care - he could feel hands exploring his body, squeezing his cock and hips, groping and thumbing against his skin through his jeans, and his face grew warmer and warmer, the burning embarrassment and horrifying realization that someone he didn't even know, someone he couldn't even see was touching and using his body like it belonged to them.

"S,someone is... is t,touching me-" He'd hoped for some realization, some acknowledgement that he'd left him there too long and that he should help him before it escalated further. But to his shock, Kyosuke just shrugged and looked back down at his phone - and at the same time, he felt hands unclasp his belt and tug down his clothes. "So ? Figure it out yourself."

Sosuke was stunned, speechless, and he had to kick back when he felt hands touch him again, their grip tight as they groped his hips, squeezing them hard. "K,kyosuke - I'm not joking!" He was growing frantic and desperate, especially when he could feel the stranger forcing his legs apart, exposing more of him to unfamiliar hands, their knee pressed against the side of his leg, keeping him from being able to kick back and hurt them, or protect himself at all. "Yeah ? Neither am I."  
  


He didn't get it - didn't understand if he just didn't believe him, or if he genuinely didn't care about the fact that someone was touching him, that he was going to be raped if he didn't intervene or help him get out. He had to bite back a whimper when he them pull down his pants, when he felt a warm air brush against his now exposed hole, and his eyes shut as he felt something rough and wet lap up across his entrance, idly circling around it, like it was teasing him, and the quiet, wet push of what felt like a tongue pressing into him was enough to make him whine, trying to wriggle away, but they were quick to grab his hips and hold them still, to keep him from escaping even though he was already trapped there.

Sosuke gave up trying to get him to help, panting as he tried to struggle against it. His legs were practically useless - the person behind him had shifted so much, a hand grasped tightly against the soft flesh of his inner thigh, nails digging into his skin forcefully to a point it felt like it might bleed if they pushed a little rougher, forcing it apart enough to expose him - and his other leg connected to nothing when he kicked back. At the same time, their tongue moved and explored, coating his walls with wet saliva and hot air, and he breathed a sigh of relief too soon when he felt them withdraw.

Just a second later, he felt something else press against his hole, and he jolted, eyes wide and terrified - only to realize they were fingers, though it did little to relieve his own horror and unease. His own whimpers and pained moans sounded disgusting to him, breathless and uneasy, and he muffled them all, burying his face against his hands helplessly as they explored him - curled their fingers up against his walls and dragged roughly down against it, earning more useless whines.   
  


"K,kyosuke-" He whimpered again, arching his back, growing more and more desperate as he felt them stretch his walls, rubbing them like it was searching for something, and it made him squirm even more, trying to pull away even though their grip against his thigh was so harsh it felt like it'd bruise. When he opened his eyes, shameful tears brimming in the corner of his eyes, he saw his partner staring back at him, a brow raised, like he was expecting something, rolling his eyes when Sosuke cried out suddenly, his entire body jolting when those fingers found the rough, sensitive spot inside of his body.

"P,please... h,help-" His voice was close to breaking into sobs, trembling with every word, only interrupted with the strained moans he didn't want to make when he felt those fingers stop, directing all their energy into that spot, rubbing and torturing it, so rough that even the pleasure didn't negate the pain he felt, burning and stinging from how much they were moving inside of him. "Why should I ? You think I'm going be around all the time to fix your mistakes ?" Kyosuke was not symapthic, standing up.

Sosuke could barely see through the haze of tears, but he could make out the figure approaching him, and a hand grabbing his chin roughly, forcing him to look upwards at Kyosuke through his own teary cries, his walls tightening around the fingers as his cock twitched, squirming at the strangers touch. It was edging him closer and closer to cumming - to an orgasm he didn't want, and the sight of his lover staring down at him with so much disappointment and annoyance sent a wave of shame and guilt through him, quietly whimpering as he drew close.  
  


"How many times have I had to save you because of your idiocy ? How many times have I had to help you because you couldn't pause for a moment to use that non-existent brain of yours to _think_ ?" The growling tone made him shy away, trying to look away, but the moment he tried, Kyosuke tightened his grip hard enough to make him whine in pain, shakily returning his gaze back up at him.

He was sure the person behind him, playing with his entrance, stretching and dragging their fingers against his walls could hear them both - why weren't they stopping ? "And just like before, being an idiot - you decided to do something stupid. Let me guess what your excuse is this time. It was an accident ? You didn't mean to ?" He raised a brow at Sosuke's trembling form, at the quiet, shaky sniffle in between the forced, muffled moans. 

"Because every time I hear that damned, stupid excuse, you don't bother changing - not a single time have you thought to slow down and think. So maybe I won't help you this time." Sosuke had hoped for mercy, for his boyfriend to at least save him from being molested - but all it earned was a new flash of hot pain, churning in his chest in a way that made him want to rip out his heart. "B,but-" His voice quivered, and he couldn't stop the fresh roll of tears streaming down his face, biting down hard against his lip when he felt those fingers press hard against that spot again, his mind hazy.

"Maybe after this, you'll learn your lesson. Or are you going to keep being an idiot ?" Kyosuke was expecting an answer but he couldn't give it to him, not when his focus was so split, so broken between the stinging pain and sobs, and the edging, building pleasure that made his cock drip with cum, and he felt a hand wrap around its base, giving it rough, slow strokes, like they were urging him to cum. "I, I-" He tried to force the words, but all it ended in was a quiet whimpering moan.  
  


"Well ?" Kyosuke watched him silently, watched his lovers face contort into a mix of shame, guilt and unwanted pleasure, watched it turn into fear and desperation, his body shivering and arching more, and Sosuke couldn't help himself, his moans growing louder and louder as the hands exploring his body started moving faster and faster until he came, jolting his body forward, his walls tightening hard against the fingers inside of him, his cum splattering messily against the cracked wall, trembling as he felt those fingers slowly leave him.

The hand against his cock didn't stop, squeezing softly against his sensitive member as cum dripped from his tip, staining the floor, and as he heaved, he saw the expression on his lovers face, and he couldn't help but break down into loud sobs, pulling away to cry as he felt something hard press against his entrance.

"How disgusting." 

Sosuke flushed deeply with shame, and he was crying so hard he couldn't form any words. He didn't have the energy or the heart to struggle, his body weakly tensing up when he felt it push into him, painfully stretching his abused hole as their cock forced its way deep into his body. It didn't stop or bother to give him a moment to adjust, pushing and pushing until its entire length sat inside of him, wrapped around his tight, twitching walls.

And when it started to move, the feeling of their cock leaving him, his own desperation returned and he frantically struggled, his legs kicking back weakly and his hands pushing hard against the wall to try and force himself out. But the person behind him just shifted their hands to hold down on his thighs roughly, and he felt a hard slap against his hips and an annoyed grunt when his foot connected with something.  
  


He felt it again, and he cried out when their palm connected with the soft skin of his hips, nails digging into his thighs, and there was an unmistakable wetness and that wasn't there before as the pain bore in deeper and he forced himself to still, wide eyed and terrified, the very subtle scent of blood overwhelmed by fear, sweat and cum. There was a quiet pause, before the grip relaxed and he trembled. "K,kyosuke..." He called out again, his voice breathless from fear as he felt their cock slide out of him, the tip pressed against his twitching hole.

"P,please... please h,help me-" His voice broke out into a loud scream when he felt their cock slam roughly into him, forcing against his tight walls until it filled him entirely, melting into loud, desperate sobs as he felt them pull back and thrust back in. "Help- h,help- please- K,kyosuke!" His own desperation returned, his hands scrambling to reach for him, clinging onto his clothes, his arms, shaking him. "Please!"

All he received in return was a quiet, annoyed sigh and an uncaring gaze, and it made his own helplessness worsen. "Please! K,kyosuke!" His voice dropped into a loud, sobbing moan as he felt their hands shift to grip against his hips, pulling him closer, and he could feel their cock slamming into his body, the pain overriding the pleasure. "Please! Please- please, help me- Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry- please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry- I won't do it again- I w,won't-"

Loud, pained moans clouded over his words, and every time he tried to speak, they seemed to tear him apart even worse, clinging onto Kyosuke so desperately that he might rip the seams of his jacket apart. But even with the overwhelming, cloudy pain, he still couldn't help but cry out the same words, apologies and aimless promises between the haze of tears and cries - calling out his name, over and over again.  
  


"Kyosuke, K,kyosuke- Kyosuke-" 

Between his sobs, he saw the growing irritation, and Sosuke flinched when he felt hands grip his wrists, expecting him to pry him off and leave him there alone to suffer. But instead, he felt them pull - _hard_ \- ignoring the louder screams as the edges of the wall dug against his skin and cut into his body. He cried louder, clinging onto Kyosuke despite the pain, and with a harsh pull, the force cracked the wall enough for him to fall through, collapsing onto the ground immediately, the scent of blood heavy in the air, the cuts stinging from his own sweat.

Sosuke looked pathetic. Crumpled on the floor, he'd immediately curled in on himself, sobbing into his own arms. His entire lower half was bare, cum staining his cock and thighs, half hard and ashamed. There were cuts and long, bleeding scars on his stomach and legs where it'd scraped against the walls, and marks where the strangers nails had dug painfully into his thighs so hard it'd bled, and Kyosuke couldn't help but find it annoying that they'd taken it this far even though he'd told them only to scare him a little.

"Idiot." He scowled, pulling Sosukes hands away from his body, pinning them down by his sides as he moved on top of him, annoyed, ignoring the terrified cries. "You're an absolute, fucking idiot." He growled, moving him so he was laying on his back, the terrified, wide eyes staring back at his own annoyed expression. "The next time this happens, I won't bother helping you."

Sosuke froze, and it almost felt like he'd stopped breathing as Kyosue looked over his body, scowling at the sight. He let go of his hands, scoffing as he moved to get up, shrugging off his jacket before wrapping it around his body. "We're going home." He didn't leave room for argument, lifting Sosuke up into his arms, and he didn't comment on how tense his boyfriend was, or the guilt, shame and hurt in his eyes.  
  


All he focused on was getting home and having him cleaned up and resting. Hopefully next time, he'd think before he decided to do something stupid again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsatisfied that they didn't get to 'finish' technically, but maybe next time. I may be exploring some Omegaverse content next, or whatever if inspiration hits.


End file.
